Whose Apartment Is It Anyway?
by Annu B
Summary: AU where James and Lily meet because he broke into her apartment while drunk, thinking it was Remus' apartment next door.


Saturday mornings were Lily's favorite. Nothing to do but make herself chocolate chip pancakes and laze around. Pretend for a few hours that her life wasn't technically in danger and that she hadn't been fired for being a Muggleborn and that she only had six months left on her rent.

She crawled out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen. She started some coffee brewing and went out to the living room to grab her Daily Prophet. She passed the young man sleeping on her couch as she grabbed the paper from the…

Wait.

She ran back into her room, grabbed her wand, and crept out into her living room. The young man was still asleep. Heart racing, Lily thought and thought and decided to just wake him up. If he wanted to attack her, he most likely would have already.

"Hey." The guy didn't even stir. "Hey!" No response. Even louder, "Hey!" Nothing. "HEY!" He jolted awake, and sat up a little, lifting his glasses to rub his eyes. He had messy black hair that he only messed up more by running a hand through it.

"Man, there's no need to be so rude, Moony." His voice was croaky. He looked up at her. "Oh. You're not Remus." Lily paused, thinking of her blonde neighbor she had dinner with on Wednesdays. He'd been a few years ahead of her in Hogwarts, but their paths had hardly crossed until they became neighbors. They'd become pretty good friends since.

"No, I'm not. I think the question would be who are you?"

"James Potter, lovely to meet you. Only would you mind talking a little quieter. I've got this nasty bugger of a headache." Lily looked at him more closely.

"Are you drunk?!" He winced at the volume of her voice, but still managed a smirk.

"At this time of day? What do you take me for? I'm _hungover_."

"Yeah, that's _much_ better. Now, not to be rude, but get out of my flat." He chuckled.

"If you preface something with not to be rude and then proceed to be rude it sort of defeats the purpose of the preface, don't you think?" Lily was speechless. "Mmm, do I smell coffee? Would you mind if I had some?" He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He had nice shoulders. Lily gave herself a mental shake. Now was not the time to notice his shoulders.

"Yes! That's my coffee! And my sofa! And while we're at it, this is my flat!"

"Sharing is caring, love. _Nice_ pj's." Lily glanced down at herself and saw that she was wearing her silk shorts and tank top set. Blushing, she crossed her arms.

"You're an intrusive prick and a pervert. How charming."

"Thank you." He poured two mugs of coffee. "Milk? Sugar? How do you take your coffee, love?"

"I can make my own coffee!"

"Right, but I figured since I'm at it, it would only be polite to offer to make you some too. I'll just put some of both, shall I?" He put some of each in her mug, but nothing in his own.

"Right, but it wouldn't be polite to get the hell out of my flat."

"Not when I haven't even gotten your name."

"It's Lily Evans." He smiled, looking thoughtful.

"Lily Evans," he murmured. Then he smiled. "Pretty name, pretty girl. Remus has mentioned you. Weekly dinners? Why not ask him out on an actual date?" Lily had, in fact, considered it, but she didn't really have romantic feelings for Remus.

"It's not like that. Remus is a wonderful friend, but he's not my type."

"Oh? What's your type, love? It wouldn't happen to be tall, dark, and handsome with a side of hungover, would it?" He winked at her before drinking some of his ridiculously unsweetened coffee.

"No, it wouldn't," she snapped. He smirked at her, looking her over slowly.

"Pity," he drawled. His gaze made her toes curl up a little on her kitchen floor. She immediately felt guilty for letting him get to her. Some strange guy in her flat and she was letting him flirt!

"Look, I don't know you, and I'd really appreciate it if you left. Please."

"Ah, how polite! Well, I'm not about to deny a lady her request."

"You had no problems doing it two seconds ago when you drank my coffee."

"Well that's no way to be grateful. And after I made you coffee, too!" Lily glared at him.

"It was my coffee," she grinded out. He grinned down at her.

"Of course it was. I made it for you." She stared at him. "Well, it was lovely meeting you, Lily Evans-"

"Ha! As if."

"-and I sincerely hope we meet in the future."

"I'd rather we didn't. Bye."

"Bye, who?"

"What?"

"What's my name?"

"I don't remember, I was too busy trying to get you out."

"James, James Potter."

"Alright, bye, James Potter."

"Goodbye, Lily Evans." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before casually strolling out her front door. Lily was left rubbing the back of her hand absentmindedly.

"Wait!" she called out, only then remembering something. He paused in the hall and turned around, looking surprised.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask, and indulge him with the satisfaction of getting to her, and indulge herself with the desire to keep talking to him.

"How'd you even get in?" James Potter smiled at her.

"You know, I don't remember."

"Well, knock next time."

"Next time?" he asked, a smile spreading on his face. Lily cursed herself for the slip up.

"I have no doubt you will once again find your way to this building drunk enough to confuse my flat for Remus's." She was quite satisfied with her recovery but he laughed, winking at her.

"I don't think I need to be drunk to find a reason to knock on your door, Lily Evans." And with that, the tall, dark, and handsome James Potter had said door slammed in his face. His laughter was audible through the door and echoed through her flat for long after she couldn't hear him.

James Potter made excellent coffee.


End file.
